Midnight Fury
by Lifesjustalaugh
Summary: I really cant summarize the whole story cause ummmmm I just cant. You gotta read to see...
1. Chapter 1

Ch Fury

A Break from Routine

Hey guys I'm back and here's the fic I promised you guys. You guys ready?

A girl's POV

Life keeps going on. Routine. It's there for everyone right? I had all must about enough of this test known as Life. I am ready to swim the deepest seas, climb the tallest mountains just to break free from this routines' life. Literally. Take a step away from the world of tuitions, away from teachers, bad hair days and what else…To a fantasy world where no one cares if you walk around with a stocking instead of a hat a world where no one gives a damn if you wanna cry. Yeah right. Its fantasy right? Only fantasy. Currently talking with Dad.

Dad: - You sure you're alright for finding your own school?

Me: - Dad I'm 16 for god's sake!

Dad: - Yeah I know but…..

Me: - Look, lets analyze the situation here, o.k? Here I am a 16 year old lady and here you are a whatever aged dad who's totally busy. You wanna search with me for a suitable school? I don't think so.

Dad: - But you are not hurrying!

Me: -Look I already found a suitable school….

Dad: - [Apprehensible] Which?

Me: -Ummmm its name is Seika High and it's not bad and all….

Dad: -But?

But. There's always a but right?

Me: - It's in Japan.

Dad: - Fine. When does semester start?

Me: - WHAT? You...you…you are allowing me to JAPAN?

Dad: - Huh? Of course I am!

Me: - But?

Dad: - No buts.

No Buts? No strings attached? This is NOT my dad.

Me: - What have you done to my dad?

Dad: - Hahah…Very funny. Now I'll be coming with you to get you in and to find you a apartment. That fine?

Me: - Fine? You jest. ! I'm free!

Dad: - Why do I feel that I'm making a REALLY bad mistake? Any ways pack your suitcase we are going to Japan!

Me: - Her I come JAPAN and Seika High!

Finally. A break from My routine.

So. How do you like it? I have already typed in the other chapter into my laptop. So expect the next all chapters early. Oh and the name of the girl? Some of you may know it but if not wait for the other chapters…Buh bah! Oh and please comment!


	2. Chapter 2

Ch Fury

Hello Seika High!

Hey guys. So here's the second chapter. By the way thanks to all those who had bothered to give me reviews? So… Here it is!

The girl's POV

Currently in Japan and on the way towards Seika High. Still in the shock of my dad allowing me to stay alone. Perhaps some wacko psychologist brainwashed him or something. Consider saying this to my dad and decide not to. Really not a good idea. It may turn the tables against my favor. Consider making small talk.

Me:- So…

Dad: - Satisfied with school?

Me:- ?

Dad: - It's there, see?

Me:- Ahhhhhhhhh…

I mean talk about lame.

Me:- Ummm dad?

Dad: - Yeah?

Me:- Don't you, you know feel sad and all that?

I mean I was all pumped up for stopping him from getting all mushyvushy all over me. And all I get is this?

Dad: - For what?

Great. Thank you dad.

Me:- Umm nothing.

Nobody's POV.

The girl and her dad stroll into the administrative office and file all the necessary stuff.

The girl's POV.

So we stroll into the administrative building. Soon we are ushered into the office where a lady sits. She adopts a strange expression as soon as she sees us which faintly reminds me of a toad that is gonna swallow a particularly juicy fly. Not a pleasant epiphany. Any ways.

Administrator: - How are you today?

All I wanted to do was to say "Hey I thought that dino's were extinct! Apparently I am wrong!" And clap myself on my not so often humor. But I had to sit and go "Really fine. How about you?" Ah! The rules of society!

Me:- Really fine. How about you?

Administrator: - Good, good. You have come with a contribution to the school?

Ahhhhhhhhh…..That explains her that look of a toad that is gonna swallow a particularly juicy fly.

Me:- No I have come for an admission.

Administrator: - Oh dear there is only one seat left dear. Your grades have to be really good. Did you bring your grades?

Me:- Yeah sure. Here.

Administrator: - Ah…..ummmmm…good good ….This is wonderful dear! Great grades!

My dad looks proud. I wonder how I look.

Dad: - Yeah. I always wonder how. She never studies.

Great. My dad has learned how to talk about me to a Japanese lady!Jeezz! Am trying to retain what self respect I have left.

Me:- Yeah whatever. Do I get in or what?

Administrator: - You'll have to talk to the principal dear.

Me:- Fine let's go dad.

Administrator: - Wait! What's your name?

Me: (Had opened the door but turns) Huh? (Intelligent. Not.)

Administrator: - Your name?

Me:- Oh. Karrera. Karrera Marie Rodriguez.

So how was it? Hope it was good enough for my second fanfic! Any ways the review button's down!Remember!Bye!


	3. Chapter 3

Ch Fury

Welcome

Karrera's POV

Currently in the new apartment. Fully furnished and totally boring. A smell of freshness lingers here. Might as well as enjoy before I change it to something else. Getting ready to go to school. Thank goodness my uniforms late. At least I can go to school in comfortable wear. I grab on the first thing my hand reaches as I'm already late.

Misaki's POV

Lives going on as usual. Except for a minor defect. Usui. That guy's totally irritating.

Teacher: - Student's Please pay attention. These are some of the questions sure to come for your exams. It's pretty much Important.

Ahhhhhhhhh…

Usui's POV

Staring at the cracks. Interesting past time. Some might even call it desperation to pass time. Not even caring to listen to the teacher. The guy next to me is staring at me. Still staring. Huh. Maybe I'll be lucky enough to start a fight with him and pass the time. Another guy passes me a paper.

"Pay Attention!"

Huh?

Teacher: - We have a new student, kids! She's coming in from New York.

Great. Big deal.

Teacher: - Can you please come in dear?

A girl comes in.

My POV

This is when many events happen, consequently set in roll.

She enters; all the guys stare at her mouths open. Usui was looking completely surprised. She was wearing black shorts coupled with a black track shirt up above which was a plain white loose Tees which stopped short on her waist line. She had a Reeboks black sneakers lined with silver lines. Her hair was only just below her shoulder and was jet black with A single united silver strands of hair amidst the black on her right side where her hair had come out as a swipe which framed her face from of the pony tail she had tied her hair into. A total boyish look.

Usui's POV

She looks awesome. Which means her time working on the morning for perfect "first day to school clothes" worked. Or maybe she threw on the first thing her hand touched. Whatever. The first interesting girl I've met after Misaki.

The girl: - Hey guys. My name's Karrera Marie Rodriguez. And I thank you for taking me on board.

Mmmmmm. She had the looks of a person who never considered taking her life seriously.

Teacher: -Take your seat next to Usui Takumi, dear. He'll guide you to Seika High.

Karr era's POV

Teacher: -Take your seat next to Usui Takumi, dear. He'll guide you to Seika High.

Thus he says pointing towards a really good looking guy swiping his hands towards him. Hmmm. Teacher's pet. No doubt. Well to me he looks merely bored. Huh. Goes over to him and sits down. The girls glare at me all the way towards the class. Teacher starts the class.

Me: - Hey.

Usui: - Tilts his head.

Conceited guy.

Bell rings.

Usui: - Come on. I'll show you around.

Huh. He looks like he has much better things to do.

Me: - No thanks. I like totally know how to find my own way around. Thanks anyway.

Picks up whatever dignity I have and scram.

Usui's POV

Karrera: - No thanks. I like totally know how to find my own way around. Thanks anyway.

Interesting. Surprising. I had the fate of doing the same to another girl and all she did was to scream and faint. I look up to give her my reply only not to find her there. Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh. I guess it's my job to find where she's gone.

Karrera's POV

I have never before met such a conceited guy! Well the first I gotta do is the council room. Meet the student president or whatever. Notices a really helpful looking guy and makes my beeline over to him.

Me: - Hey, you know where the student council room is?

Him: - Accckkkkkkkkk (FAINTS)

Whatever.

So hey guys. You like it or what? Let me know! : P


	4. Chapter 4

_Ch.4 Midnight Fury_

_Seika High_

**So hey guys. Seriously I thank ya guys for your continuous support and all that stuff. Now since we're done with all that mushyvushy stuff I'll start with the next chapter.**

Karrera's POV

"So what happened to '_I can like totally find my way on my own'_?"

Oh God please let me be imagining that horribly familiar voice.

Me: - Oh Hey (turning to face the devil (In case you have not guessed yet-Usui)) Excellent memory. People must hate you at school.

Usui: -Ah well I can think of a few. So…

Me: - Yeah I am navigating great (Lunging towards the first room I saw and open) See! I found the ummmmm the broom cupboard! Great! I ummmmm was looking where the ummmmm the cleaning supplies were and yep I found it! Great ummmmm Thanks! See ya!

Usui's POV

Wow.

That is one heck of a funny girl. Broom cupboard?

Me: - Yeah….. (Looks up. Girl not there.) Is it me or does she love to vanish every few seconds?

Huh.

Better get Misaki on to this. She can find the girl then she will be her responsibility. Ahhhhhhhhh. Why do I get a really bad feeling about this?

Misaki's POV

I am currently in the Student Council Room. Working. Of course. That is when a girl and Usui barge into the room. Ugh.

The girl looks out of breath while Usui looks….bored. There's no other way to describe it.

Me turning to the girl.

Me: - May I help you?

Karrera's POV

A stranger: - May I help you?

Me: - Yeah you sure can. Where the heck is the student president?

Stranger: - Yeah. I am the president.

Me: -Oh…..Well good cuz I've no idea where am I.

President: - You are currently in Seika High.

Duh!

Me: - Hello? I am not dumb! Of course I know I am in Seika High! I meant like you know where all the things are and all that stuff.

President: - Oh you're new here.

O.K. Now I am seriously freaked out. Can't they understand it from my 'no uniform 'attire?

Me: - Yeah.

President: - Pleased to meet you. My name is Ayuzawa Misaki.

Usui: - Yeah welcome to Seika High- Paradise for girls.

Me: -Ummm do you have an internal stop button? Or should I push stop you?

Usui: - Yeah I think you gotta push stop it. {In I would like you to try it tone}

Me: - Yeah whatever.

Misaki: - I guess you met Usui.

Me: - I guess you can say that.

Misaki: - Anyway I'll show you the way. Go away Usui.

Usui: - Don't bother about me. I'm just an everyday stalker.

Misaki: - Uhhhhh. I'm too tired to argue with you. So what's your name?

Me: - Ummmmm Karrera Marie Rodriguez.

Misaki: - Oh you are Karrera?

Me: -Yep, the one and only. Why?

Misaki: - I want to talk to you. You got time?

Me: - Yeah sure.

Usui's POV

So what does Misaki want to talk to her about?

Misaki: - It's about Miyabigaoka.

Karrera: - What about it?

Misaki: - They have sent a lot of requests towards you.

Karrera: - What kinda requests?

Misaki: - They would apparently love to have you in their school.

What? Don't tell me this one of that perverted guy's plans. Huhhhh. Doesn't that guy ever get tired? But then again this girl is not Ayuzawa. Then again this girl is new to Japan. So they must be having another connection. But why is anyone having any connection to the Igarashi heir ever come to Seika? Well I guess I'm no different...Wait why is that girl having a blank look on her face while talking about Miyabigaoka? Could it be?

Me: - You have no idea what is Miyabigaoka, do you?

Misaki: - Huh?

Karrera: - Finally! You guessed! Ho. So what is this Miyabigaoka?

Misaki: - Ummm it's a school. One of the most prestigious schools.

Karrera: - Oh. So this prestigious school wants me to study there?

Misaki: - Yeah.

Karrera: - Prestigious school like how?

Misaki: - That's where you go if you have a lot of money.

Karrera: - Translated that's where prim prissy or spoiled rich kids or celebrities go?

Misaki: - Ummm yeah I guess you can say that.

Karrera: - Not interested. Now let's talk about important things like why is this building painted so dull? Makes me want to bunk.

O.K this girl seriously has her brains rigged ummm different from others.

Me: - So you have no idea who Igarashi is?

Karrera: - Who doesn't know the Igarashi family?

Me: - So do you know Tora?

Karrera: - Ummm who?

Me: - You don't watch T.V or read the news much do you?

Karrera: - Who does?

Me: - O.k.

So it's clear she has no idea who Igarashi is. So what's his plan now?

Karrera: - Why are we talking about this again? Let's talk about more important things like which among you guys are gonna show the most convenient exit signs in this school?

**So how was it guys? I was gonna write more but ditched it in the last minute. But don't fret because I'm in an Indian vacation with my lap and usp net. So wait with hope cuz I'm gonna stick inside with my lap cuz the mosquitoes here is unbelievable! Please review cuz I wanna know if my writing is good enough. This is going on far before they both fell in love. Usui knows Misa's secret and umm the Miyabigaoka incident already happened. Oh and any questions? K. Adios! **


	5. Chapter 5

Ch.5 Midnight Fury

An Unpleasant Incident

**So hey guys here I am again. I really can't believe that I finally reached the 5****th**** chapter! Anyways thanks again for the reviews. Oh and the next time you see a single mistake in my fanfic I really want you to point it out to me. Yeah so here's the next chapter.**

^*^*^*^The Next Day^*^*^*^*

Karrera's POV

Woke up late. Again. Really this is turning out to be a habit. Well I for one do not care. Anyways I finally got the darn uniform. It looks gross on me. Decides to leave my hair free. Altogether took some 10 mins. Take my skate board and scoot. Since I had taken an exclusive tour of the whole school I knew just where to enter without anyone seeing my transport. My dad wanted to provide me with a car and a driver but I refused knowing that I finally will end up driving it myself and get caught by some idiotic and nosy police. So I ended up depending on my faithful wheels. There's 25 more mins to reach school. Remembering to grab something to eat I see a café and decide to enter and grab a quickie. Enters and see's that it some sort of a maid café. Whatever. Stuffs a cake in and gets one parceled to take to school and scoots. Currently in school and in class and next to an idiot.

Usui's POV

So she comes again. A promise for an interesting day along with her and Misaki. Wonderful.

Karrera: - Hey by the way…

Me: - Yeah?

Karrera: - Ummm how far is the distance from the window towards the ground?

Me: - Finally decided to suicide?

Karrera: - God you have no brains. Wait does it seem like that?

Great. Decided. She absolutely has no brains.

Karrera: - Anyway what's the distance?

Me: - Never measured.

Karrera: - ?

Me: - (Turning to look at the teacher who just came in 5 mins late)

Teacher: - I decided to put a Pop Quiz!

All the students start to groan. Except me of course….and her.

Karrera: - Great we have to say the answer aloud?

Teacher: - Yes!

Karrera: - Hey no fair. It's Math. Not English or any other subject. Math. So to get a clear understanding of the subject we need to think carefully before answering! Therefore I hereby demand a written test!

Well I gotta hand it to her. Even though she's clearly acting majority or oh come on the whole 99% of the class room started to murmur amongst themselves. Of course the teacher had to go along with her.

Teacher: -You are right dear. Take out your pens and papers.

After the test.

Teacher: - (After handing out the papers) as you can see only one person among you all 40 students got full. And that is Usui.

General Murmur: - Of course as usual.

Karrera: - Hey this is the same answer as his! How come he gets correct and I get wrong?

Teacher: - Oh you are right. Ahhhhh it's right to. So how much mark do you get?

Karrera: - Full?

Teacher: - Really? This is wonderful. So among you get full!

General Murmur: - What? No Way!

Karrera: - Whatever. Class is over right?

A girl with a piece of my mind.

Teacher: - Right. Out you go!

Bell Rings.

She starts towards the Student Council Room. Decides to go with her and follow her.

Karrera: - By the way…

Me: - ?

Karrera: - Nothing.

Me: - What is it?

Karrera: - This Miyabigaoka…

Me: - What about it?

Karrera: - How is it?

Me: - Did some research on Igarashi Tora?

Karrera: - Whoa that guy is the heir of the Igarashi Group?

Me: - So you did not research him.

Karrera: - Nope. By the way why the heck is every one staring at us?

I decided to look around and see that she's right. Then I look at her and see that we are close enough to touch and catch our hands. Understanding I move a little farther away from her. She opens the door of the SCR (Student Council Room- Got tired of writing it again and again) and enters with me behind her. See's Misaki looking really worried.

Karrera: - Hey what's the matter?

Misaki: - Tora Igarashi's here.

Misaki's POV

Usui: - (bored) really?

Me: - Yeah. I wonder what's he here for.

Karrera: - Oh that limo's his?

Misaki: - Huh? Oh yeah.

Karrera: - Cool. But I sorta like speed or size. His looks kinda sleek.

Misaki: - Why are you caring about that? The real matter is that he's here!

Karrera: - So?

Usui: - …..

Karrera: - Hey you hear that?

Of course. Who can't? Everybody already started to murmur. That Igarashi who had tried to take me away is back. But of course none of them knew the real reason why every time I see that creep, my skin crawls.

A person comes in or must I say barges in.

"Pres...Pre…pr...Hhh…President…..President Igarashi waiting outside.

All of us step outside.

So how's it so far? Please Review! Buh Bah!


	6. Chapter 6

Ch.6 Midnight Fury

Igarashi Tora

**So hey guys. I am back again. Oh and please don't persecute me yet cuz the final pairings are not finalized yet. So don't fret about it yet. But I should confess that I feel that I should make Igarashi interested in Karrera cuz I feel I just have to. So here's your 6****th**** chapter!**

Misaki POV

"_Pres...Pre…pr...Hhh…President…..President Igarashi waiting outside."_

Now what could that pervert want with me? Karrera stops and does not exit.

Me: - If you want you can stay here…

Karrera: - I sort of prefer that….

Me: - Fine.

Me and Usui exit the door and get out to face that creep.

Igarashi's POV

Well I must confess I am a little curious of this Karrera who seems to have left her New York domain. I finally come face to face with Ayuzawa Misaki.

Ayuzawa: - What brings President Igarashi here?

Consider chuckling but decides not to infuriate her further.

Me: - I would like to talk to one of your students.

Ayuzawa: - About what?

Me:- (Seeing the curious eyes trained on us) something private and important. If you have any doubts please take to notice this letter. From the principal of Miyabigaoka.

Ayuzawa: - So it's about which student?

Me: - Karrera Marie Rodriguez.

Ayuzawa: - Her? (Looks inside the council room) Karrera? Can you come out please?

A girl steps out.

Now I have seen really beautiful girls but this one beats the lot. Especially her eyes. It was luminescent gray and it was sort of restless and it took in my complete appearance before finally settling in my face and examining my expression. From here I could tell under what category she fits. The trouble maker. The person who breaks minor laws and major traditions. I was completely surprised.

Karrera: - Yes?

Me: - I am pleased to finally meet the heir of the Rodriguez fortune.

**So how was it? I deliberately made this small cuz I wanted to end in this note. Reviews are welcome with open arms! **


	7. Chapter 7

Fury

Karrera

**Really guys I really don't understand what's so annoying about Karrera…Will one of you guys point what aspect of her is so annoying? That would be more helpful than just saying she's annoying. Anyway don't mind me I'm just ranting. Oh and yeah she didn't know about Tora being the heir of the Igarashi Group. So the next time you guys sent me a review please underline what's so annoying 'bout Karrera .k? So here's the new chapter.**

Karrera's POV

Flash back.

Igarashi: - I am pleased to finally meet the heir of the Rodriguez fortune.

Huh?

Me: - I'm sorry but I really do not get you.

Tora: - You are the heir of the Rodriguez family?

Wow.

Me:- Umm yeah…

Tora: - Please let me introduce myself. I am Igarashi Tora, the heir of the Igarashi family.

Me: - Yes pleased to meet you.

Tora: - I am here to invite you to the occasion of my father's birth date for an enclosed dinner with close family only.

O.k. A birthday?

Me: - I'm sorry but I wouldn't be considered as a close family yes?

Tora: - Ahhh but as close family friends. It would be a great honor to the Igarashi family.

Me: - Please I will contact you as soon as I make sure I do not have other reservations.

Well if I do not have any I'll make some. Formal dinner? Like hell I'll go!

Tora: - (Smiles. Hands her a card.) Yes please. It'll be a pleasure. (Turns to Misaki) And President Ayuzawa. May I have the pleasure of knowing how are you?

Misaki: - Sorry but we are late and the time for the classes have began. Until next time President.

Tora: - Until next time.

Ummm she looks kinda different…did something happen between them? Ahhh who cares? I'm sure she can handle it. Uhhh why am I even thinking about this?

Misaki: - So what are you going to do?

Usui: - Rodriguez?

Usui's POV

Rodriguez. The name brings back memories. This is one of the highest and richest families in America. To be the heir of the Rodriguez family means to be a hardcore business person. It's said that a Rodriguez business man can lift himself from the ashes even when razed to the ground 9 times (in business). The family is what one would call a community of hardcore entrepreneurship. Of course being the only child of the Rodriguez main branch family would also mean pampered. And a future of marketing and economics and checking which the current **sure to sell** hot item. Or maybe the main question is what is she doing in Seika High?

Karrera: - Yeah Rodriguez. God I thing I must change my name or something. Where ever I go it's the same….Rodriguez?

Usui: - Sorry….

Karrera: - By the way you seem familiar too….Is it possible that we have met before?

Of course. Not me but most likely Gerard. The Walker's and Rodriguez's are family friends.

Me: - I don't think so.

Misaki: - So are you going to go to the party?

Karrera: - No way. God I hate formal parties and their formal protocol. And most of all I hate those blue bloods. Their behavior of you know"_ hey how do you do"_ while thinking _I hope she falls in an accident_. I hate that.

Once again with a piece of my mind.

Me: - But to ignore an invitation sent directly by the heir of Igarashi and not minding it would mean trouble…right?

Karrera: - Yeah that's sorta right…ugggghhhh I guess I must go. Ayuzawa, Hey I can call you that right? Anyways you going?

Misaki: - Huh yeah you can call me that. Well I'm not invited and I do not think I 'm that high the economy list…

Karrera: - I might be wrong but I kinda have the feeling that he's gonna send you a invitation cause I feel he's sorta checking you out… Not like that you know but like there's something different in you than what he sees in other girls… You know interesting…

Misaki's POV

How does she know?

Igarashi's words come flowing back _'I knew you were interesting!'_

Is she some psychic? Notices her scrutinizing me carefully.

Me: - Interesting? Barely so… I don't even think we have any connection…

Karrera's POV

A half truth. Ayuzawa needs to work more on her ummm _'lying'_ skills.

Me: - Really?

Her: - Ummm yeah of course… So anyway you don't know anyone here do you? Let me introduce you to a few girls. Ummm yeah come on.

Any idiot can understand she's flustered. Decides not to pry into her personal life and says 'Sure come on'

Her: - Oh and Usui? Umm (whispers something)

Me: - Come on!

Misaki: - Sure.

**Sorry guys I gotta end it here. In a really bad mood. And writing doesn't help.**


End file.
